Helping Hands
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: SasuNaru eventual LeeSaku. Sasuke not leaving AU/Romance/Drama/Humor. Pro-Sakura. It started with an eye opening conversation with Ino one week ago. Now, she's set to help them get together...even if it tears her apart.


Document Opened: 01/19/2010, 06:16am.

Authors Note:  
I don't write many of these and even though I don't like Sakura, especially pre-shippuden Sakura. She gets her credit.  
Besides, Manga already proves she likes yaoi. XP.

This is a pro-Sakura helping Sasuke and Naruto get together and eventual LeeSaku.  
It's the only Sakura pairing I like. I nearly forgot that I like the team 7 threesome. Oddly enough I do not like either SasuSaku nor NaruSaku.0_o.

This is my first time writing her like this(No, I do not bash her in other wip's) and I am still painfully new to writing SasuNaru.  
I am a huge Different Aka x Dei/Akatsukitard.x_x.

And it doesn't get anymore complicated then Sasuke being the seme/dominate one while Naurto is the uke/submissive one.

Only implied lemons will be here.  
It's only a Romance/Drama/Comedy/Him not leaving AU.  
An concrit/feedback is welcome.:3.

Disclaimer: I do not own it. Otherwise SasuNaru or NaruHina would be official canon.  
Maybe even SasuNaruHina! (Threesomes solve everything)

* * *

She _knew_ this would be one of the hardest things she ever had to do so far in her life.  
It started one week ago, with a disturbingly eye-opening conversation with Ino. Yet looking back on her own memories. she could see how _blind_ she had been to the two she dubbed her friends.

Back then she had been self-justified in her own emotions and declarations of love to the raven haired teen. Her younger-self's thoughts of his consistent 'no' to her meant that he had no time for such things and needed to train to continue being the smooth, cool genius shinobi he was.

Now, she was older and things made more sense. It wasn't any easier though. Her heart clinched and a small pit of nausea made itself known in her stomach as she walked closer to the bridge where they used to meet and wait for hours for Kakashi-sensei.

Every step she took was a hard reminder of _why_ she was there. It didn't make things any simpler as she saw him casually leaning against the bridge railing, staring up into the sky with those deep, cool black eyes.

She stopped at the entrance to the bridge as he slowly looked at her with those deep, black eyes. "Thanks.....for coming." Despite her rising inner turmoil, she wasn't about to show it. She hadn't trained hard for years for nothing after all.

"If this is another inquiry about a _date_ then...." Sakura quickly cut him off, especially since he sounded annoyed about the prospect as usual. "It's not. There's something I wanted to discuss with you." She walked onto the bridge and instead of continuing to meet Sasuke's gaze, she rested her arms on the bridge's railing and looked down at the water to see her own reflection.

Her bright green eyes appeared harder than she wanted. It was natural for the situation she supposed while seeing Sasuke's reflection move to join her in a similiar pose. "What is it about then?" He questioned in a smooth, unwavering voice.

"I know, Sasuke. About you and Naruto." No point in playing games let alone beat aroud the bush. She couldn't be sure but she thought she saw some surprise in his reflection.

"What are you talking about?" He asked and she noted the slight, more than likely unintentional anger in his tone that only confirmed things for her. Her nausea growing a bit.

A dejected sigh escaped her lips and she turned around to face the morning blue sky. "Don't do this Sasuke, don't act like you don't know."

A frown came onto his face for a moment, in all the years he had known the pinkette she had never been like this. He'd have to find out exactly _how much_ she knew. "What does this have to do with you calling me here?" His voice was back to a normal tone.

"I know you like Naruto and vice versa." It was almost a whisper, she could hardly believe she was saying it herself. Images of her and Sasuke being married and living happily shattered in her mind as he didn't even make a noise to say she was lying.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sasuke replied in a lowered tone himself as he turned to face her.

Still unable to meet his gaze she spoke. "I.....want to help you get together." She had known since Sasuke was Sasuke and Naruto was, well, Naruto; the brooding avenger and sometimes-dense-for-his-own-good shinobi wouldn't make much progress if left to their own devices. She developed minor suspicions that they would just continue their lives in denial.

The fact more than half the village still had issues with Naruto didn't help matters either.

"Why would you want to?" His voice was laced with skepticism like a poison. Even without looking she _knew_ he was glaring at her.

With all the defiance she could muster, she turned to face him and meet and confirm the glare as a breeze swept through. "Because" She swallowed a small lump in her throat "You're my friends and I only want you to be happy Sasuke." By this point her lips turned to form a sad yet defeated smile as he looked slightly puzzled. "If your truly interested then meet me back here tomorrow at noon." Without waiting for a reply, she turned to walk away.

His silence continued as she paused at the entrance of the bridge to look over her shoulder. "I only want you to be happy Sasuke, even if that happiness isn't with me." Not wasting time since she had to meet Lady Tsunade for training very soon, she took off leaving him to his silence.

During the run there, silent tears fell freely from her eyes as she mourned the love she knew she would never have.  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note:  
I already have a surprise Hinata pairing that will get a few lines in the last chapter or one close to it.  
By the way, not going to be a long fic. 6 chapters tops. If that.

Yes, there will be humor.  
Pardon any mistakes as it is the listed time below and I have not been to bed yet. Though I am headed there now. After this is posted anyway.  
P.S. After 5 delays, the update wave will be ready either tonight or in the morning. About time too.

Done: 01/19/2010, 08:27am.


End file.
